


Flashes

by JongkeyWedding



Series: Silk [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JongkeyWedding/pseuds/JongkeyWedding
Summary: During a thunder storm, Jonghyun realises again how beautiful the boy is that is sleeping next to him.





	Flashes

The car ride was silent. Minho had his eyes closed, his earphones disappearing in his dark hair. Onew had his mouth open, a soft snore leaving him when he breathed out, every time meanwhile in the back of the car Taemin tried. Putting his legs up, curling his arms, nothing made the maknae comfortable enough to take a little nap before they would arrive in the hotel.

Jonghyun lifted his gaze from the harsh light of his phone to look next to him. Key had his hand resting over his mouth catching every yawn he let out as he watched the lampposts pass by. Jonghyun smiled, everyone was so tired and he was not better. JAT concerts really took their toll on the members and staff. Nobody could wait until the fluffy bed from a welcoming Hotel.

“What do you mean?! How could you overbook a room?” Their manager hit his fist on the marble counter. He of all could be the most tired between them; he was clearly not in his right mind to do business with. The poor small Japanese lady flinched at the aggression shown to her. She bowed again, her eyes closed and Jonghyun started to feel a bit sorry. He stood up from where the famous kpop group rested in velvet seats. Key joined him to the front desk, he hated when these things happened, yet there was no anger in his eyes, just tiredness.

“Is there still a room free?” He asked in his almost perfect Japanese. 

The lady turned to him with a hopeful smile when their manager huffed. “Yes, Sir. There is a room with three beds, another with a single and then we have a room with one double, we could-” 

“Perfect, I don’t see the problem, just let Minho, Onew and Taemin have the one with 3 beds. Manager-hyung can have the single and we’ll just share.” Jonghyun stated. It was perfectly normal to bunk together in a double futon in their less famous days; they were just spoiled now. He was too tired to argue anyway. 

“No! We will go to another hotel! We-” but Key put a hand on the fuming man’s shoulder. 

“Please, we are too tired, it is just for one night. I’m just going to pass out on the bed. I’m not going to sense that Jonghyun-hyung will be there. Plus Onew is already sleeping and Taemin can’t keep his eyes open.” The elder just sighed and nodded. 

“If it is okay with you boys,” He mumbled and Jonghyun shot a smile at Key that he got shyly returned. “We could put another makeshift bed in the room if you gentlemen give us 20 minutes…” The small lady started again but Key raised his hand. “Thank you, but it is okay. We just want to go to bed now.” She just nodded understandingly.

They just called over the other members, Minho pulling Taemin out of the chair before he would follow. “What happened?” The frog asked cracking the joints in his shoulders. 

“We are sleeping in separate rooms, that is all,” Key answered handing over the key to their room. 

“Even on a different floor. You guys are on the 4th and we are on the 6th.” Key continued as he walked into the elevator. 

“Just make sure that you are ready to eat breakfast at 7:30.” Their manager occupied himself with his own key. There was a soft bink and 3/5 of SHINee shuffled out with soft calls of ‘good-night’ or ‘sleep tight’.

Jonghyun sighed. The concert really took his energy away. “There is going to be a storm tonight.” Key’s voice sounded a bit raw, overused. 

Jonghyun sighed again, was he tired enough to sleep through it. “I hope it is not going to be too bad.” Key voiced his worry, walking out the elevator when it reached their floor. Jonghyun took a look around the room, one large bed, a big mirror directly opposite with a tv next to it. He took Key’s suitcase and placed it for the tired boy on the low table designed for suitcases receiving a ‘thanks’ and a hand sliding over his lower back.

Jonghyun just opened his on the floor, taking everything he would need for one night out. There was not really anything spoken between the two lovers. They were just too tired. Getting out his pyjamas Jonghyun moved with his toiletry bag under his arm to the crispy clean, white bathroom. He stripped off his clothes, stepping into the shower with the idea to quickly get the sweat off. He would shower properly tomorrow morning. 

A quick wash-down and he was out again. Key handed him a towel, a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth and a small blush over his cheeks. Jonghyun’s eyes smiled and he mouthed a ‘thank you’. Key just nodded and continued to brush his teeth. Jonghyun joined him, cleaning a bit of the damp mirror for him to see himself too as Key applied one of his many night creams.

“You still have a bit of eyeliner on.” Jonghyun lent closer to the glass to see that Key was right. He was even handed a cleaning cloth by his boyfriend. Holding up his fringe, Jonghyun started to scrub again. 

“Hold it, that is not how you will get it.” Jonghyun blinked up, Key with a cute apple bun, was taking the cloth from him. 

“Close your eyes.” The dog did just that, letting Key wipe off the last of the make-up of the concert. 

“All done.” Jonghyun could only smile when Key put a smear of his night cream on his nose. “You should really learn how to properly take it off before we go to sleep. Your pillow is full of foundation.” Jonghyun just nodded at his nagging as he massaged the cream into his skin.

Key was already climbing into the bed when Jonghyun turned off the light of the bathroom. “You are not going to shower?” 

Key laid down. “No, I’m just going to pass out.” 

Jonghyun climbed next to him, pulling him close for a quick hug and good-night kiss before Key turned his back to him. The elder turned off the lights and got comfortable under the covers. A hand found his and he smiled, giving it a good squeeze. “Good night Bummie.” 

~~~

There was a flash and Jonghyun scrunched up his nose. Were there fans in the room taking pictures? That would be bad, but still, Jonghyun couldn’t make himself move. Another flash and then a rumble; Jonghyun remembered what Key said, the storm must have started, he sighed in annoyance. 

There was a shifting in the bed and Jonghyun cracked open an eye to see that Key had turned to face him. He smiled as another flash of lightning went passed the window. It was just like all these photo shoots. Key looked so smooth the flashes of light finding no imperfection to shine upon. Jonghyun moved his hair so that he could see the smooth forehead. Key’s eyelashes fluttered a bit when there was a rumble from outside. Jonghyun hoped that it wouldn’t wake Key up. He wanted to watch a little bit longer if he could.

Flash; Key looked so pale in the white light. Like a porcelain doll or the description of an angel. His pink lips opened to the slightest, it was clear that the boy was fighting to stay asleep. This time there was not simply a flash, a couple of flickers gave Jonghyun the impression that he was on the red carpet again; The feeling that there were hundreds of cameras pointing at you, all of them taking pictures at the same time. Is this how Key really looked under that light? So soft, so gentle? Jonghyun always liked to re-watch the big events on TV, always loving how they looked so professional behind the camera but the gentle smile that Key always seemed to wear was something different. It was like he was saying ‘thank you’ to every camera, to every person. 

“Thank you for supporting us. Thank you for loving us.”

Jonghyun traced his fingers down a high cheekbone, Key was so damn beautiful, inside and out. Yet another rumble made the younger clearly uneasy. Jonghyun let out a soft chuckle, Key looked so cute pouting in his sleep. But still, he wanted to protect the sleeping boy. The elder moved closer, moving his arm above his head and Key’s face closer to his chest, shielding him from the lightning, if not the fallen temperature. 

He even tried to hum the thunder away. Jonghyun smiled when Key moved closer to him, his fingers curling into Jonghyun’s black tank top. He was just like a baby, innocent and adorable. But a louder rumble made Key’s eyes flutter again. Jonghyun hummed louder, overcoming Key’s waking state, petting his hair so to make him even drowsier.

Jonghyun sighed when he quiet down a bit more, sure that he was sleeping again. Despite his own sleepiness, he knew that the growing rain and coming thunder would keep him awake until it passed. The only thing he could try was to keep Key asleep as long as he could. But he knew that it was not going to take long when a flash and another thunder disturbed his sleeping muse. 

“Jong?” Said boy sighed, but hummed his answer. “How late is it?” 

Jonghyun didn’t know, he didn’t think about something so on earth while being enchanted by Key’s beauty. “I don’t know.” He answered, to tell the truth, he didn’t want to know. He didn’t want to know how long he slept, he didn’t want to know how much he still had left. Key didn’t move though, maybe he realised what the answer would mean too.

A rumble let Key know though why Jonghyun was awake at this hour. “How long is it already going on?” Key still sounded so sleepy, one of those smooth legs moving between Jonghyun’s. 

“I don’t know. I have been awake for like half an hour.” The elder answered. There was a silence again, Key might have fallen asleep, Jonghyun didn’t move. When a rumble disturbed the room again Jonghyun got the sign that Key was awake. 

“I want to sleep…” A soft whine filled with aegyo made Jonghyun smile. 

“I’m sorry. I tried to keep you asleep a bit longer.” He said petting Key’s hair again. 

The younger nodded, “I think you did. But I have never been a heavy sleeper like Onew.” Jonghyun lent down and kissed the younger’s forehead. “It won’t take all night.” He whispered against Key’s skin.

A loud thunder made Key flinch and Jonghyun chuckle. “Are you scared?” 

But Key shook his head. “I wasn’t expecting that.” The golden blonde turned around to the disappointment of the puppy. “I like to face the window whenever there is a thunderstorm. Looking into the room reminds me too much of horror movies, plus the flashes are pretty.” 

Jonghyun had moved closer during Key’s explanation, nuzzling in between the younger’s shoulder blades. “You were really never scared of them?” Key shook his head. 

“My sister and I would always go to my parent’s bed, my dad would have to leave to one of our rooms since we didn’t fit the whole family in one bed.” Key giggled trying to imagine a tiny Jonghyun and Sodam crawling into the bed of their parents. 

“You have always been a crybaby.” He commented but felt Jonghyun shake his head. 

“It was Sodam that was scared. I was just not enough to comfort her. That makes me a horrible brother.” Jonghyun must have pouted, but Key couldn’t see it. Turning, Key spoke again. 

“Do you want me to act as if I’m scared so you can make up for lost years?” Jonghyun chuckled and kissed teasing lips.

“You don’t have to. But it is nice to snuggle like now.” It was, Key turn to chuckle, he was not that much of a scaredy-cat but it was nice to have Jonghyun curled up to him like that. There fell an easy silence, disturbed only by the clutter of Zeus. 

“They’re getting closer.” Jonghyun opened his eyes again, humming sleepily. Key tapped his fingers on Jonghyun’s arm that was around his waist, counting the seconds after the flash and between the sounds. “Three seconds.” He mumbled, Jonghyun not really paying attention to it.

He was so warm and comfortable holding Key, who could really blame him for drifting off? A flash and the loudest thunder yet made Jonghyun rumble himself. “That… was loud.” Key whispered in the following silence. 

“Minho probably woke up to that one.” Jonghyun joked about the heavy sleeper. 

“I think even Onew did,” Key replied with his own chuckle. He turned his head a bit and Jonghyun got the hint to lift his and kiss Key softly. They resumed their original positions, Jonghyun with a lazy smile on his lips. It was so easy to love Key if they were like this.

The cat let out a loud yawn and stretched his arms. Jonghyun loosened his grip for a bit but pulled him back when Key settled down on his back. “What do we have tomorrow?” The golden boy asked. 

“Just a tv recording.” Jonghyun snuggled into the soft hair, kissing Key’s temple. He loved it when Key let him do anything to him. The diva didn’t complain about his hair or makeup, he didn’t even pull back when Jonghyun moved the other’s arm over his shoulder. Key just let him, completely happy with the position Jonghyun guided him in to. Somewhere between laying on his back and laying on his side, Key this time pulled Jonghyun closer. They were curling into each other. Jonghyun hovering over Key’s lips and the younger’s hand waved itself into the elder’s hair.

“Won’t you kiss me?” Key whispered, lips brushing off Jonghyun’s as he pleads his request. 

“You have already gotten your goodnight kiss for this night.” Jonghyun teased, pulling away more with the hand on the back of his head trying to push him down. “That is unfair, I’m not having a good night though, I wouldn’t be awake if I did.” Key pouted as he started to play with the collar of the elder’s shirt. 

“Should I try it again then?” He whispered, closing into his lover’s lips. “Close your eyes.” Key did as he was told when lips covered his again. Gently moving against each other, they ignored the storm outside for a little bit.

Pulling back Jonghyun let his hand travel over Key’s smooth cheek, a flash highlighting his features. “You are so damn perfect.” He lent in to kiss Key’s lips before he could get away. 

“You are such a sap.” But Key moved back into Jonghyun’s arms, rolling a bit so that he could lie on top. A slim pale finger traced up the strong chest, poking the mole between the collar bones once. 

“I like it.” He whispered. Jonghyun looked down, not really understanding what Key actually liked. 

“What do you mean?” He asked when Key didn’t elaborate more. 

“That you are not perfect, your nose isn’t straight, you have moles here and there. You didn’t shave properly. Your lips are dry. You have scars on your knees. You are more interesting like that. I always want to explore you.” Jonghyun smiled; at least he didn’t have to try for Kibum. It eased him.

“I got you to be perfect.” He said again, curling his arms tightly around Key. The golden blond just shook his head, giving up on the romantic fool. He just let his face lie on the breathing chest, watching the flashes of lightning from the window. 

“You can really see them now,” Key whispered a forked ray of electricity passing by their window. Jonghyun moved his head too to watch. His hand disappearing under the younger’s shirt to feel smooth skin. It was a distraction, the golden blonde ignoring Jonghyun as he squeezed soft skin between his fingers.

“What do you think you are doing?” Jonghyun’s hand froze when they were caught sneaking into the younger’s underwear. “Nothing really.” Jonghyun hummed, letting his hand go their own wishes again. Could he really help it that his hands loved the perfect curve of the cute boy’s buttocks?

Key let him do whatever he wanted, it didn’t feel strange anymore when it was Jonghyun’s hand that touched him. It was familiar, comforting how Jonghyun tapped his fingers against his skin like he was his instrument. Key smiled and shook his head against Jonghyun’s torso, the puppy was so easily entertained. If Jonghyun was bored he tended to get annoying, begging for attention. Key would just give him his hand and let him play with his fingers. It was like a dog with a bone. Really it was because sometimes Jonghyun even bit the body part Key gave to him. Silly little Jonghyun.

“Ow…” Key whined when a naughty hand squeezed him a bit too hard. Jonghyun chuckled, he knew that it was not out of pain but a warning. 

“Sorry.” He whispered in the other’s blonde hair. Key still huffed, knowing that Jonghyun didn’t mean it. He would never hurt him but still Key had to tell him where the line was. If every time Jonghyun bit him Key would get a mark he wouldn’t be famous for his flawless skin, right? As a punishment Key pulled Jonghyun’s hands up so that they lay over his lower back instead.

Lips covered his crown and Key closed his eyes. Save, warm, Key felt good like this, with the elder’s arms protecting him from nothing in particular. It was just right to fall asleep with… if only that loud rumble would stop. Jonghyun sighed, he clearly had the same amount of trouble to fall asleep. 

Key pulled his head up, seeing that Jonghyun head his eyes closed, trying. A soft smile formed on the diva’s lips before they puckered out to kiss Jonghyun’s. the puppy kissed him back automatically. “The stylists are going to have fun tomorrow trying to hide my dark circles.” The elder grumbled making Key chuckle, “since when did you care?” 

Jonghyun just opened his eyes again. “I don’t, but they always complain about me.” Key lent down kissing Jonghyun’s cheek. 

“That is because you don’t sleep, yours are the darkest out of all of us.” The diva moved back to lay onto his chest. 

“Onew has dark circles sometimes...” Jonghyun grumbled making Key laugh a bit. 

“Only if he is worried. You just don’t sleep on time.” Jonghyun just pulled Key closer, not able to say something in his defence.

A loud crackle and thunder seemed to destroy the gentle mood again. Jonghyun pouted and Key looked up. “I’m sorry that you can´t sleep.” The younger whispered, taking over Jonghyun’s lips. The elder just let Key have his way. Letting Key part his lips with his tongue, wake his enough so that it would play. Maybe if Key would be concentrated on kissing him Jonghyun could grope him some more.

Key whimpered into the kiss when a warm hand slipped inside of his boxers again. But this time Jonghyun was not planning to let go. He was gentle, just stroking, enjoying the feeling of soft skin on the round globes. Key pulled back when he could feel Jonghyun smile in the make out. 

“Sorry,” he murmured pulling Key back into the kiss. The diva just rumbled and rolled him over. Like Jonghyun minded being on top. He moved the fox’s legs up to open his hips for him. The next sound Key made was a little whimper.

Jonghyun pressed his entire body down, his hand leaving Key’s shirt to slide under a plain white t-shirt. Soft ivory fingers covered the puppy’s cheek as Key dominated the kiss. Because he was the ruler of those plump lips he could choose when to pull away. He did so, making Jonghyun whimper and move to his neck instead. 

“Jonghyun?” Said man just hummed, settling on the patch of skin covering Key’s shoulder muscle. “Could you…” Key was calculating his words making Jonghyun pull back from the little reddish mark he made. Key guided his boyfriend to face him again, biting his lips. “Make love to me…” He finally whispered.

Jonghyun blinked, and he blinked again. Then his head fell next to Key’s as he groaned. “You got me in the mood, just by saying it so cutely.” Key’s tisked, knowing that aegyo was Jonghyun’s weakness but he wasn’t being cute. 

“Well?” Key continued and Jonghyun shot up. 

“Just a second.” He got to his bag and rummaged around. “I got a new bottle from the one you like.” Key blushed when he saw Jonghyun holding a small bottle of lube. The younger turned his head and Jonghyun practically jumped back on the bed like a happy naughty puppy.

Key giggled as Jonghyun pounced on him. His lips attacking soft skin of the younger's neck. The diva picked up the little bottle to check if it was indeed his favourite sent. Why would Jonghyun even bother with these details? Right, it was Jonghyun we were talking about. 

A warm hand slid under Key’s shirt and he gasped. It was so light it almost tickled. Jonghyun laughed softly in his ear before Key pulled him on top again. Capturing the younger's lips he was back in control. Key let out a little sound from the back of his throat. Jonghyun pulling a moan out after it had when a wondering hand graced over a soft nipple.

Their lips left each other but their foreheads met. "Is it okay?" Jonghyun whispered. Key nodded when he knew what Jonghyun was really asking. Permission, control, the right. Was Jonghyun allowed to take Key? Was that what Key wanted?

The small nod was all Jonghyun needed to lift the white shirt off the thin body and claim the skin under it. Key could almost purr, Jonghyun’s open-mouthed kisses, his hot breath on his collarbones. It wasn't enough though. The flashes of lightning showed the younger the closed eyes of his lover and the way he devoured his skin. Jonghyun's eyelashes fluttering like he was feeling the pleasure he send through Key spine. Maybe he did, the pleasure of giving love, maybe that was greater than receiving it.

Jonghyun's hands moved up and down his sides and Key used his over the tanned rippling shoulder muscle. He could feel how they moved under the skin when Jonghyun's fingertip grazed over one of his ribs. Every single detail, he felt it. But not enough, not when Jonghyun still wore that stupid shirt. "Take it off," Key demanded, his fingers tracing the fabric. Maybe Jonghyun wasn't in control, maybe he was just a slave to Key’s beauty, maybe that is how it should be.

Jonghyun pulled away just to return shirtless. Key had a little smile on his lips. He clearly approved of a shirtless Jonghyun. But he was not given the chance to play. Jonghyun was not done with his chest. So when the wondering hand from Key tried to pull him away, Jonghyun just took them, lacing them together and forcing them on the bed.

Key gasped when Jonghyun bit him in the neck, telling him to submit to him. Key had no right to fight him now, Jonghyun asked him if it was okay. Still Key whimpered and wriggled on the bed when a tongue flicked his nipple.

Poor thing. There was nothing else left to do but moan Jonghyun's name, whimper his request. Jonghyun's lips though seemed to have their own idea. How good was it to create goosebumps on the white skin only to kiss it better. His nose pressed where the ribs curled toward each other, his breath enough to make Key whine. 

"Jong, I'm cold." The fox whimpered making Jonghyun look up. The blood had risen to his cheeks and the usually pink lips were now red and swollen. 

"Cold?" Jonghyun's brain was not really working the way it should. But still he covered his own body with the blanket and moved up to the other's lips. Key hummed as he encircled the elder's neck. The warmth of the other's body made him sigh, the weight pushing out more. 

The softness of Key’s lips kept Jonghyun coming back, he knew that the diva was being crushed but as long as he didn't complain Jonghyun was not going to move. But with Jonghyun's warmth and sent all over him, Key couldn't think about something so on earth like breathing. Jonghyun was all he needed for tonight.

Warm hands made their way down Key’s pants for the nth time that night except for this time they took the cotton briefs and sleeping shorts with them. Key whined a bit when Jonghyun’s warmth left his chest for now. Poor little Kibummie was now naked and cold, what a cruel world. The younger boy covered his chest with his arms, the freezing temperature not helping his already erect nipples. 

Jonghyun just waited for another flash of lightening to cover Key’s white skin before he dove down to kiss it. “Don’t hide yourself,” he whispered, diving under Key’s arms. The blonde just whined, hating how Jonghyun just knew how to make his heart flutter. He kissed him to warm him up again.

Jonghyun just held the arms that held him, moving to his neck and up to nibble on his ear. “So damn pretty.” Everything Jonghyun thought now just spilled out. He had no shame in front of the other, his other half. Key kissed his cheek, letting his fingers brush soft little hairs on the back of Jonghyun’s head. 

The little fox moved his leg up, making his hips turn up and meeting Jonghyun. The elder groaned as he started to move a bit, why wasn’t he already inside of the blonde? The rustle of sheets and the feeling of something being pressed into his hand made his eyes flutter open again. Looking up to what Kibum had given him, he smiled. Lube, his little lube, his best friend at this moment.

Popping off the cap, Jonghyun didn’t go easy on the substance. Most landed on the sheets but that didn’t matter, they were not the ones that were going to have to wash them. Jonghyun just used that hand to tickle Key’s balls for a second before going lower. Key gasped and whimpered more because of the thought, then the feeling but that didn’t make it better. 

The puppy’s lips were on Key’s neck again, his tongue sometimes poking out. He shouldn’t leave marks tonight no matter how badly he wanted. Licking was close enough. Jonghyun teased Key, he never entered him before Key started to whine, showing him that he was more than ready. So when Key did put his nails in Jonghyun’s biceps and glared at him, Jonghyun pushed in.

A sharp intake of breath. Key let his head rest limply on the pillow as he relaxed. It was okay, it always was but still, Key needed to focus on something else. Jonghyun was the perfect distraction in this case, his warm puppy eyes shining when a lightning bolt flew by. “You okay?” Key nodded as his answer and cupped the other’s face. 

“Don’t worry.” Jonghyun shook his head and kissed the hand placed so gently against his skin. Key let out a long sigh when Jonghyun entered another. The elder pouted again, that was not one of those sighs he liked. 

“Key?” Said man just redirected his gaze to the window, watching and waiting for another one of those flashes. Jonghyun just slowly started to move the fingers into the tight heat. Biting his lip and from time to time letting out a disagreeing sound, Key tried to relax.

Jonghyun lent closer, his teeth grazing over the skin of Key’s neck before he started to kiss it mercilessly. Key whimpered a bit and Jonghyun slowed his fingers down. They couldn’t have Key limping tomorrow. Jonghyun pulled back and called Key’s name gently. Feline eyes focused on him and he closed them before kissing Key on the lips. That is when Jonghyun entered a third. A low moan escaped Key’s lips and his arms pulled Jonghyun closer, deeper into the kiss.

Breaking apart, and now panting Key’s eyes were watering. Jonghyun stroked his cheek before he started to test the waters with the three fingers. He was almost there, he could almost start to feel Key like he should. The younger closed his eyes and hummed in his throat. Was it starting to feel good? Jonghyun kissed his chest, his lips just over Key’s beating heart. Hands started to grip the sheets, his hips moving ever so lightly. Jonghyun lifted his head up ever so slightly just to see how Key bit his lip as if he was holding back a moan. Maybe, if Jonghyun pushed in a little deeper he could break it free from Key.

He just tried and Key’s eyes fluttered open as he gasped out in silence. Shit, that was sexy. He moved out a bit and back in with his fingers, not hard enough to hurt, just enough to bring teasing pleasure. Key’s chest was rising and falling faster now. He had no problem sighing out his shaky breathe and Jonghyun deemed that as enough. Slowly he removed his digits and moved in position.

His hands on the little bottle again, he helped himself to some more lube. Key was looking at him, his eyes glazed over and lips parted. Jonghyun stroked his cheek with the back of his slippery hand. Letting Key close his eyes and sigh out the breath he was holding, Jonghyun waited. He waited until he couldn’t anymore when he knew that Key was relaxed and waiting. No need to rush.

Jonghyun pushed in. gently, slowly. His hands gripping Key’s thighs, pressing into the muscles. The younger let his head fall back; his breath escaping him. Jonghyun readjusted himself so that he could stay still for as long as Key needed him to. A flash shattered the darkness and for a part of a second, the elder saw perfectly how Key’s back was slightly curved. The large hand ran over the pale chest just to check if he didn’t see wrong. Perky nipples were the only thing that stud out from the smooth skin all the way to the cute belly button. Jonghyun smiled, his hips moving back a bit.

Key let out a little sound while breathing but other than that he didn’t show any discomfort. Jonghyun moved his entire body forwards, his hands landing next to Key’s shoulders so that he could easily kiss those closed eyelids. He pressed his lips against his cheek a bit longer before asking. “Are you okay?” Key just nodded, his arms lazily curling around Jonghyun. The elder just took it on himself to move faster, just a tiny bit faster.

They had to run out the storm and with how heavy it was Jonghyun might as well take it slow. One of Key’s hands slid down his back and rested on his hip, feeling how Jonghyun’s muscles contracted as he moved in. It had become a little bit of a habit for Key to hold him so intimately but Jonghyun didn’t mind it. No, he liked it, because when Key wanted him to go faster he would often pierce the skin around his ass. It felt kind of kinky that way. But not now, Key’s hand was just warm and gentle. It was not seducing, it was not making Jonghyun hot. Not like it should do anyways. It just made Jonghyun kiss him. Key’s free hand disappeared in his hair, pulling him closer just so that it would be easier to do his next move.

Key’s naughty hand moved back to the save place of his hip and pushed so that Jonghyun got the hint and rolled over. Key gasped when Jonghyun moved out of him but he should have been prepared for it. But now it didn’t really matter, they didn’t think like that, they couldn’t. Key traced the elder’s chest as he sat on his lap. A deep breath and Key lifted his hips and Jonghyun closed his eyes. He groaned though when that incredible heat returned. Key whimpered but it didn’t seem like a pained one. Jonghyun still opened his eyes to make sure. It was not completely dark and Jonghyun thanked god for that. Key’s chest rose and fell as he breathed, his body supported as he leaned on Jonghyun’s hips. The soft light that passed through the open curtains hitting Key’s skin. Jonghyun’s fingertips touched Key’s stomach, the soft skin started to move under his touch.

Key bit his lip, all his focus on moving his hips. It shouldn’t be painful, it shouldn’t be too fast. Key’s breath started to fasten. That not to fast part, it was so hard to follow. But Jonghyun was there, his hands on his hips now to steady his pace. Jonghyun was looking at him, into his eyes. Not blinking, not saying anything. Jonghyun was waiting.

There it was, the flash of lightning, it eliminated everything, showing them everything. Jonghyun looked desperate like only Key could save him; and Key would do it with pleasure. He threw his head back, his hips taking over control for a bit as he danced on the sheets. Jonghyun groaned and whimpered. It was getting difficult not to throw Key off and do him into the matrass. 

His hands tighten around the dancer’s hips but Key wouldn’t have it. He took one of Jonghyun’s hands, forcing it to feel up his skin, how smooth it was. A bright light let Jonghyun see the contrace his own skin had on Key’s pale one. His hand seemed to travel higher. Jonghyun had to sit up so that he could cup Key’s cheek.

The younger was gasping in his hand, a thump tracing swollen lips. Key’s movements slowed down as their eyes met and they kissed. Just kissing, tongues meeting again. Both of Jonghyun’s hands holding the blonde’s face while the other’s were on his chest. A thump traced Key’s closed eyes, gently playing with his eyelashes. Slowly they pulled away when they realised that they didn’t have breath to spare. Jonghyun’s hands fell to Key’s hips again reminding him that he should move. But he was never allowed to. “Turn around.” The elder whispered and Key blinked. Why?

But he complied, getting off and turning himself and letting Jonghyun pull him back. He gasped loudly as Jonghyun slid back in, his eyes fluttering. He lend forwards on his arms letting Jonghyun thrust into him. His loud gasps turning into innocent moans. It was impossible to keep quiet now. Jonghyun did his best to stay teasingly slow, going deep enough for that feel good spot to be reached. It was just unfair, Key’s arms gave out but Jonghyun didn’t let him fall. He pulled him up, on top of his lap, securing him there with a strong arm. “Kibum, Look.” He breathed out, and Key looked.

A flash of lightening passed and he saw it. The mirror reflected them for that second and Key knew that he could never forget the image. Jonghyun looked into his eyes through the glass, into his lust filled hungry look. His blushing face, his sweating chest. Everything was there. He saw how they looked. Jonghyun behind him, his eyes dark in want, his muscles tensed, his hair wet. With that image; in that scene, they knew it wouldn’t last long until they would break. 

Key’s eyes closed, his breath losing its rhythm. Jonghyun let him lay down, placing his chest so gently on the foot end of the bed before he held those hips to thrust into. Key moaned again, his walls starting to feel incredibly tight. Jonghyun leant over him, his weight putting pressure on Key’s prostrate. His breath was heavy and his stomach tight. His hand slid over Key’s curved back, over the buttock to the front.

Key let out a loud gasp and tried to talk. It was all useless when Jonghyun moved his hand over his leaking member. The diva was wearing a pained expression as if he was fighting it. “I can’t…” It was not Key speaking. Jonghyun confessed first. His hips turned irregular. He even forgot about pleasuring Key but that didn’t matter. The way his hips moved harder into the other was enough.

Jonghyun groaned loudly. His grip slipping and abs tensing. Key whimpered, his lover was pressing to hard, going too deep and he couldn’t breathe. But it was all okay. He heard Jonghyun gasp for air, snapping his hips in a last attempt to milk himself. Just a second later he pulled out and forced Key to roll over.

The younger was whimpering. His hands curled up against his chest as if he was too scared to touch. “Let me take care of you.” Jonghyun breathed, his voice deeper than usual. Key through his head back, Jonghyun’s hot mouth engulfing the tip and a bit more. “No, No, no…” Key whimpered, his fingers lacing themselves between Jonghyun’s strands. Jonghyun didn’t listen though, he sucked and Key shut up, his hand covering his mouth as a wanton moan left him. It wasn’t long now. As an extra trick Jonghyun added his fingers, mixing them with what he left there. 

It was over, Key showed off his neck a long moan leaving it. Jonghyun felt the warm liquid slid down his throat, the taste already familiar to him. Jonghyun pulled back to see Key’s final expression. The one of pure pleasure, where thoughts were forgotten and nothing made sense. Jonghyun smiled and stroked his cheek. “Bummie?” Key opened his eyes, still teary from desire. Just a second later Key closed them again, too tired to really see.

Jonghyun kissed his lips before he used his last strength to move Key back into the position he should be in. His head on the pillow, his naked body under the covers. Jonghyun left him though, going to the bathroom to clean a bit and coming back with a towel to clean Key with. The younger got into a sitting position with the last of his energy and just let Jonghyun do his work. “Thank you.” He whispered and Jonghyun kissed him, getting his own reward.

They got under the covers again and Key lent closer. Jonghyun put his arm around his shoulder, allowing Key to use his chest as his pillow. “The storm isn’t over yet.” He muttered as a faint light flickered through his eyelids. “It is further now. Plus I can’t stay awake anymore.”

Key yawned and Jonghyun smiled to himself. His body felt heavy, his breath evening out. "Jonghyun?" The voice was soft, a cute call. Jonghyun hummed. "Thank you." The elder opened an eye that proved useless. But then he realised what Key meant. "Any time." He joked and got scolled with a hit to his chest. There fell a silence. Jonghyun was so close of falling asleep when he remembered, "Key?" A soft flash of lightening was the only thing that answered him. Still Jonghyun waited for a bit. "Bummie? I love you." He gave up. Maybe Key will hear it in his sleep, that would be nice, he would have good dreams.

The corners of the blonde's mouth moved upwards. He heard that, but Key didn't do anything. No 'I love you too' or anything. It was not needed, Jonghyun already knew that he did.


End file.
